Independence Day-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: An adaptation of the awesome alien invasion movie with Fairy Tail characters.


Chapter 1

In the New Mexico valley was a large field that was setup with large satellite dishes that were scanning the skies. What they were scanning for was for signs of alien life-forms for an institution called S.E.T.I. However, during these past years, not one of them has been able detect any signs for aliens. Until now, that is.

Inside of the buildings was a young dark-haired man named Droy. Instead of working on scanning for lifeforms, he decided to take the time to work on his putting skills. As soon as he was able to hit the ball into his coffee mug, a red light started to flash. Then he began to hear a very irregular sound he had never heard before.

Checking out the source Droy decided to examine it to make sure it wasn't just another hoax like before. One by one, flashes of red light turned off and on and Droy put on some headphones. His eyes widened with excitement and realized this had to be the real thing. Droy got the phone to contact his supervisor, Org.

In the other side of the room where Org was sleeping, he heard his phone ring and answered it. "Droy, if this is you calling about another beautiful you found on the internet, I'm hanging up right now."

"Not this time, sir," Droy told him. "I'm actually calling because you really need to listen to this." Droy held up the phone to the speaker as he increased the volume. Org could hear a irregular sound that caught by surprise. As he was about to get up quickly, a groaned in pain, as he hit his head from the upper side of the bunk bed he slept on.

"Did you hear it, sir?" Droy asked.

"Oh, gah!" Org shouted. "Damn bunk beds!"

Getting out of bed and putting on his robe, Org heads into the control room, hoping this was not another fluke. "For goodness sakes, this better be not damn Russian spy job." Already in the control room where Hibiki and Evergreen, who were trying to make sure if this was the real thing.

Getting off on the phone, Hibiki confirmed, "The boys from air traffic RES says the skies are clear."

"Then it's the real thing then," Droy smiled with excitement. "A radio signal from another world."

"Hold on, hold on," Org said, stopping Droy before he got even more excited. "Let's not jump the gun just yet. Evergreen, get in line with space command to see if they can confirm this to be sure."

"I'm on it, sir," Evergreen replied, as she got to contacting space command.

As Org walked the other way of the control room, he nearly tripped and saw Droy's golf balls and coffee mug on the floor. "Droy, would you get your stuff out the way. You could have killed me here."

"Sorry, sir," Droy apologized as he picked up his golf balls and coffee mug.

Getting a quick reply from the space command, Evergreen said, "This can't be right."

"What is it?" Org asked her.

"Well, according to these calculations from space command, the distance from the source is is only 385,000 kilometers," Evergreen explained. "In other words, it's coming from the moon."

"Unbelievable," Org said with shock as he continued to listen to those irregular sounds as the entire team listened. It was hard to imagine, but it was happening. Aliens were actually visiting their world.

* * *

Over at the Pentagon of Washington D.C., Gajeel Redfox, the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff had been confirmed of this unidentified object headed towards their planet by the leader of the space command, Mest Gryder.

Surprised by this report, Gajeel asked, "Who else knows about this?"

"S.E.T.I. in New Mexico identified a signal, but they're even more confused than we are," Mest confirmed as they entered into the space command to reveal they information they were able to nail down so far.

Heading towards a large glass table, Mest signaled to one of the officers to show him the transparency of this unidentified object, presenting it to Gajeel.

Mest explained, "Radar reception has been impaired, but we were able to get these transparencies. And we estimate that it has a diameter of over 550 kilometers and a mass roughly ¼ the size of our moon."

"Holy freaking crap," Gajeel said, shocked by the sheer size of this unidentified object. "Just what the hell is this thing?"

"Well, sir, as much as I can't believe I'm saying this, I really believe it's actually life from another world paying us a visit," spoke commanding officer Freed Justine.

"Son of a gun, I never thought I would hear anybody say those words," Gajeel said. "It's like being in some sort of science fiction movie. Except this is the real thing. I better get a hold of the Secretary of Defense."

Gajeel quickly got to a phone to contact the White House and manage to get a hold of someone. "Get me the Secretary of Defense right now. This is an emergency."

Unfortunately, the caller confirmed the Secretary of Defense was unavailable on the fact he was asleep.

"Then wake his ass up, woman. Don't you know the definition of an emergency when you hear it." For Gajeel's sake, he just hoped that these so called aliens were not hostile.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the movie, "Independence Day" as it is the property of Roland Emmerich and I do not own "Fairy Tail" as well, since that happens to be the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: This will be an adaptation of the movie itself, with a few changes and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far. Check out my other stories I posed and I will see you all later in the next chapter or story and write down your reviews and tell me what you think.**


End file.
